


Masquerades and Charades

by hheybibi



Series: "25" Days Until Christmas: MX FIC-FEST [8]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Bickering, Enemies to Friends, M/M, Mentioned Lee Hoseok | Wonho, Office Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:01:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27961202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hheybibi/pseuds/hheybibi
Summary: “I don’t hate you..what makes you think that?”"Sure you don't"
Relationships: Lee Minhyuk/Yoo Kihyun
Series: "25" Days Until Christmas: MX FIC-FEST [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036152
Kudos: 10





	Masquerades and Charades

**Author's Note:**

> bleh i wrote this in november..not one of my faves

“Kihyun and Minhyuk will be in charge of the Christmas Party” Mr. Baek said as he closed the little notebook in his hands

Kihyun’s eyes widens in shock. He scurries over to his boss before saying, “Mr. Baek, I think you made a mistake with the Christmas Party”

The man looks back at his notebook “Nope, it seems correct”

Kihyun shook his head “Minhyuk and I can’t work together”

Mr. Baek looks at him unimpressed “I don’t have time to listen to whatever explanation you have. Everyone’s been assigned their roles and you should be lucky you won’t be dressed as Santa Claus”

He doesn’t give Kihyun any time to say anything before finding his way out of the crowded lobby. Kihyun sighs and steadies himself before walking over to Minhyuk. He taps him on the shoulder to get his attention and the other turns to look at Kihyun with a scornful look

“Minhyuk,”

He hums

“Mr. Baek assigned us to get the Christmas Party together,” Kihyun tries his best not to gag

Even talking to Minhyuk makes him shudder now he has to work with him

Minhyuk raises an eyebrow “So?”

Kihyun clenches his jaw “So..I would like for us to start planning”

“Christmas is in three weeks, why do we have to plan now?”

“Three weeks isn’t nearly enough time to plan a party,” Kihyun scoffs

“If it’ll get you to shut up, fine, we can start planning today” Minhyuk says as he grabs his phone from his pocket, types something into it, and shoves it in Kihyun’s face

“What?” Kihyun looks at him, dumbfounded

Minhyuk sighs “Your phone number”

“Oh” he takes the phone from him and types in the numbers before giving it back to Minhyuk

“Let’s meet up at my place tonight” Kihyun says  
 **\--------**

Kihyun and Minhyuk couldn’t come to agree on a theme for the party -no surprise there-. They eventually decided to call Hoseok, poor guy is always caught in the crossfire, to give his input on the matter

“I want it to be Ugly Sweater themed,” Kihyun pipes into the phone

Minhyuk scrunches his face “No one wants to dress like you to a party”

Hoseok chuckles “Well..what’s your idea?”

“I was thinking we could all dress up and have a Christmas Masquerade themed party” 

“It’s Christmas, not Halloween,” Kihyun glares at him

“Not gonna lie, that idea sounds kinda tempting,” Hoseok says

Kihyun scoffs “Hoseok, do you think the department would want to come to a Masquerade themed party?”

A shuffle is heard on the other side of the phone “Wait a sec, I’ll ask them”

Then loud sounds fill the room and Hoseok comes back “Yup, they’re totally down for it”

“Thanks for nothing, Hoseok” Kihyun grumbles and cuts the call

“Well then, I guess Christmas Masquerade it is,” Minhyuk says with a smug smile

Kihyun says nothing and goes back to his notebook

**\-----------**

Snipping sounds is the only thing that is heard in Kihyun’s dining room. Fabric and accessories splayed everywhere on the table. Minhyuk is seated on the floor while Kihyun rests on the chair cutting away some cheap fabric they found at a thrift shop

Mr. Baek had given little thought about the party, so the budget for their party was way too low. He supposes that’s what he gets for working a minimum wage job at a shitty journalist firm

But being the nice person Kihyun is, he used his own money to buy most of the supplies -his wallet is probably going to haunt him later but it’s nice to live in the moment-  
Minhyuk groans as he stretches before he props himself up. Kihyun glances over at him “Need anything?”

He shakes his head. Kihyun pays him no mind and goes back to the scissors while Minhyuk just stands there and looks around

“These masks aren’t going to create themselves,” Kihyun says after a while of Minhyuk fidgeting in place

Minhyuk mumbles something incoherent and takes a seat opposite from Kihyun. Time flies by and before they know it they have over 15 masks….just 30 more to go. It’s also excruciatingly annoying to work when Minhyuk’s eyes are glancing him over continuously

He really thinks he’s being subtle about it and frankly it’s a bit weird and so unlike him. “Are you sure you don’t need anything?” Kihyun asks, his tone bored 

Minhyuk looks at him and shakes his head

“Are you sure? Because you’ve been eyeing me for like 20 minutes now,” Kihyun frowns

The other thinks for a moment, opening and closing his mouth like he’s having an internal battle with himself -he probably is- before he says “Actually..yeah”

He says nothing else for a while and scrunches his face as he tries to come up with words. It seems like he finally settles on some because he says in an almost whisper, “Why do you hate me?”

The question startles Kihyun that he almost misses the line on the fabric and almost cuts himself. The other seems so chill and nonchalant that Kihyun thinks he imagined it but based on the quirk on Minhyuk’s eyebrows it doesn’t seem like it

Kihyun thinks over the question a little. Does he really hate Minhyuk?...Yeah. Does he have a reasonable reason to hate him?..No

“I don’t hate you..what makes you think that?” 

Minhyuk snorts “Sure you don’t”

Kihyun’s grip on the scissors becomes tighter as he bites the insides of his cheeks “It’s pretty stupid but you know when we were first interns, right?”

Minhyuk nods

“I’d been an intern for almost 3 months and then you came and like after a month you got the promotion,” he shrugs “I don’t know, I guess I just hated you after that”

“....” Minhyuk looks at him in disbelief “Here I was thinking I did something so horrible”

“You did. You stole my promotion” 

Minhyuk rolls his eyes “So...you hate me for something I didn’t even mean to do 3 years ago?”

The scissors drop from his hands as he drops down on the table and groans “When you put it like that you make me sound like a petty person”

“You kinda are” Minhyuk’s voice comes out as a gravelly chuckle

Kihyun sighs before asking, “Are we cool?”

Minhyuk squints “I should be asking you that”

**Author's Note:**

> when will i finally learn how to end stories properly..
> 
> Send me fanfic requests on my [TWITTER](https://twitter.com/hheybibi) and on my [Curious Cat <3](https://curiouscat.me/hheybibi). You can be as specific about it as you want <33


End file.
